Hard Times
by Wotcha
Summary: It's 14 years into the future and the scoobies have been torn apart. *Chapter 9:Buffy finds Dawn. Read now!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own the idea, that's about it. The character Zoe is dedicated to my new baby cousin, although she will probably never read this! Also, the first couple of chapters are gonna be quite short cos they're just background fillers. I'll soon get on to the actual story.  
  
Summary: It's 14 yrs in the future and the Scoobies have drifted apart. PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Ch.1  
  
"What would you do if your son was at home,  
  
crying alone, on the bathroom floor,  
  
'cos he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
  
is to sleep with a amn for a little bit of money…"  
  
"Will you PLEASE turn that music down!" Tara shouted over the din.  
  
"'Cos his daddy's gone…" *click*  
  
"I didn't say you had to turn it off."  
  
"You might as well have. I'm not allowed to choose anything for myself. Not even my own future."  
  
"Come on Josh. We've talked about this. Your father is a watcher, and you will be too. There isn't really much we can do about it."  
  
"Yeah, my dad's a watcher. Look where that got him. Almost killed for one thing."  
  
"Josh, you know that when your time comes to be a watcher, they will have updated the training system. You won't be vulnerable."  
  
He looked at her coldy.  
  
"You think that's what I care about? You think that I'm making a fuss because I'm afraid for my safety? You should know better than that."  
  
Tara sighed. Where had she heard that before? With Buffy. Funny how someone who cared so much about others could have done what she did.  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
Giles slowly came into view. He was aged. A scar on the left side of his face, from his ear to his mouth. His hair was shorter, almost skinhead.  
  
And he was in a wheelchair.  
  
************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As I said before, these first few chapters are just background. Actual story is coming soon. PLEASE R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Mostly not mine!  
  
Ch.2  
  
"Pet? Are you there?" Spike called into the darkness of the crypt.  
  
"I keep telling you not to call me that."  
  
"Sorry p- I mean Willow."  
  
"Have you got me anything?"  
  
Willow comes into view. Her hair is a bright orangey-red, and flows down a little past her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. Here."  
  
He passes her a small foam cup. She just holds it.  
  
"What have been doing?" asked Spike.  
  
"I've been working on that tracker. A few more days and I might get it working."  
  
Spike sighed. "You know what I think about this. Buffy could be on the other side of the world."  
  
Silence.  
  
"She could be dead."  
  
"But… But she might not be. There's always a chance that…"  
  
"WILLOW! IT'S BEEN 14 BLOODY YEARS! You'd think if she wanted to come back, she might have by now."  
  
"But, maybe there's something stopping her. Maybe what she did… she might think we don't want her to come back. Please Spike."  
  
"OK. Kiss me.  
  
They kiss passionately for a few seconds, then break apart.  
  
"Come on now Willow. Drink it."  
  
She picked up the cup and drained it, keeping her face hidden.  
  
"Willow…"  
  
She turned, her face grotesquely disfigured. The face of a vampire.  
  
******************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know Tara was dead, but I kinda need her for the plot, so she has to be alive.  
  
"Well, this pale blue might suit you madam."  
  
"Oh yes, very nice. How much is it?"  
  
"Err, $20."  
  
"Here you are. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Anya collapsed onto the sofa. That had been the 50th customer today, and it was only 11am. Owning a clothes shop was much harder than a magic store. Except that you got more money with clothes.  
  
"Anya? Oh, there you are. Moping again? You've got to stop thinking about Xander. That was 14 years ago." Halefrek said.  
  
"But I wasn't-"  
  
"Now it's understandable for the first few years, but I really would expect you to have frogotten over it by now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I mean, after the funeral everything is very sad, and in my opinion, you're better off without him."  
  
"Hal, please…"  
  
"And he obviously though so too. Why else would he have committed suicide?"  
  
"HAL! You know he didn't commit suicide. He was murdered."  
  
"Yes, well, you can't really believe that though. It was obvious he wanted to die."  
  
Anya glared at her.  
  
"Well… If you say so dear. But remember my favourite saying. 'Men have no feelings.'"  
  
Anya's mind flashed back to the day they had found the body. It was sunny and beautiful, and Anya was going to make up with Xander. She remembered opening the door of his flat. No-one was there. She went into the bedroom. He was lying on the floor. She walked towards him. There was dried blood on the side of his head. She feels his pulse. There is none. She slides down the wall. Sometime later, she doesn't know when, Willow comes in and finds them. She calls an ambulance. Then at the hospital, the doctor saying that Xander was dead. Then everything blurred till the day of the funeral. Just one thing wrong at the funeral. No Buffy. She hadn't been seen since the day that Xander… the day she found him.  
  
After the funeral, what was left of the Scooby gang went their separate ways. Willow and Tara were going to England, but then Willow was turned, and so Tara had to do the spell to give her soul back. That meant that they couldn't be together though, so Tara had gone to England on her own, leaving Willow to help Spike keep Sunnydale under order.  
  
Anya didn't know why she was thinking about that. All that mattered was that Xander was…  
  
A silent tear trickled down Anya's cheek. Just one. Then the door opened, and she got back to work.  
  
**************  
  
AN: *Sniff sniff* It's all so sad! Wonder if you've got the hint. Next chapter is gonna be Buffy! It might take a bit longer though cos the first 4 chapters I wrote in one day at school, and I haven't yet decided on Buffy's situation. Please be patient, and wait for me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Come on guys, it keeps me going. Oh, hey, and if anyone is going to say anything about Halefrek saying 'frogotten' instead of 'forgotten' don't bother cos I know it's there. It just tickled me funny bone when I realised what I had written. Hope it tickles your funny bone too! Erm, not like that you sick minded people! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been a little busy, and also have that very well known contagious disease named Writers Block. GRRRR. Anyways, heres my next chapter, hope ya enjoy it, and also, PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE review, cos otherwise I'll think you've all stopped reading it, and won't bother carrying on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sob*.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"That'll be 50 dollars please."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks. Rowan will show you to your cabin."  
  
Buffy followed the steward down the stairs and along the corridor. The ferry rocked slightly, causing pictures along the walls to swing.  
  
"In here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If you need anything, just ring the bell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your bedding will arrive in a minute."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As the steward shut the door, Buffy silently cursed herself. *Thanks? Is that all you can say? Is your brain stuck on one word or something?*  
  
She walked over to her bag to get out her comb.  
  
"Aargh!"  
  
Pain burst through her head, feeling like it was splitting her skull. Black spots danced before her eyes, and her knees buckled, letting her drop to the floor. Her forearm struck the corner of the bed as she fell, tearing her skin and spilling blood.  
  
"Must… get… tablets…"  
  
Using one hand, Buffy tried to drag herself towards her bag. She knew she had to get there. Had to, before…  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU ARE A TERRIBLE BEING. YOU CAN'T EVEN BE HUMAN.  
  
"No… please… I didn't mean to. I-it was an accident."  
  
The terrible voice came from inside her head at first, but Buffy knew it would come out, and try and force her to…  
  
YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN. ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID WITH THE VAMPIRE. YOU ARE A SICK PERSON. YOU DESERVE TO DIE.  
  
"No… please… not here. Someone will hear, and they'll come in and see. Please don't!"  
  
TOO LATE.  
  
The air in front of Buffy's face swirled and shimmered, and suddenly Buffy was somewhere else. A desert.  
  
"No. Not again. Not this one. I've got to stay calm. If I just sit here, nothing will happen. It'll be fine. It will."  
  
In the distance, she could see a dust cloud rising over the plain. Then there was the thundering of hooves.  
  
"Oh g_d no. Please not this one. I can't take it!"  
  
HERE WE GO.  
  
****************  
  
More soon, if you review. Next chapter will be Dawn. Also, I've been reading over it, and I've just realised that everyone is out of character. Even just slightly. Sorry about that, but it's kinda hard to stick to it.  
  
Also, if it takes me ages to update the next chapter, sorry in advance, and don't give up on me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, I know its taking me too long to update, sorry. Don't expect another update for about 2 weeks now, because I've got exams. Thanx for all the reviews, and in reply to one reviewer, yeah, the characters will meet. Look out for some meetin' stuff soon.  
  
  
  
"Ms Winters, the seniors require your presence at the next meeting."  
  
"Ok. Can you telephone our client Mr Karr, and tell him that I will be able to sort out his 'problem' tomorrow."  
  
The secretary nodded and left her office. Dawn quickly rose from her chair and walked out of her room towards the lift. Five minutes later she was knocking on the door op the senior board room.  
  
"Come in." called a voice.  
  
She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Please sit down." A female voice that she didn't recognise came from behind a chair. There was another chair next to it, also facing away from Dawn. She sat down, aware of all the other people watching her.  
  
"Ms Winters, you are well aware that we do not tolerate failure on this organisation."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you know the penalty for failure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Then we are glad to say that we can trust you, can't we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. On to buisness. We have asked you to this meeting because we have been assessing your work very carefully lately. Your standards are high."  
  
"Well… thank you." Dawn wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
She figeted, nervous, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"Because of this, we have decided to promote you. You are now President of the special cases. What do you think about that?"  
  
"Err… wow! I mean, thank you. So much. Its brilliant!"  
  
"We are glad you are pleased. But you must understand that this new level comes with new responsibility."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In any case, we've decide to set you your first case today. It will be a long term one, a little like the vampire."  
  
"You mean… like Angel?"  
  
"Yes. But harder. At least for you. We believe you have a connection with our target."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She is very strong. We have tried a lot. Our latest effort… very effective yes. But it should have briken her by now, got her to go back to her old ways, and it hasn't. We feel your… connection will be a good plan. Do you think you will be able to handle this?"  
  
*Like I'd say no*  
  
"Yes, I thinmk so."  
  
"Good, now on to the details. You changed your name didn't you? About 13 years ago. It used to be 'Summers'."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, the name of our problem is also Summers. Buffy Summers. And we need you to… deal with her."  
  
**************************  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY!!!!!! Fanifiction is finally back up, so here is my long awaited (yeah right!) 7th chapter. I've been trying to get the chapters a bit longer, but it doesn't work, so I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient with what you get. I'll try to upload quickly.  
  
"Spike honey? Where are you? Oh, in here. Look! I got it working!"  
  
Willow was holding a large device that looked like a metal detector.  
  
"See. You put these googles on, and when the machine bleeps, it tells you where she's been recently. And these goggles show traces of heat so we can tell how long ago she was there!" "That's great pet, but she's gonna be far away. And we'll need more than just us two if we really want to find her." "That's ok. I've phoned Giles. He and Tara will be over here shortly." "What about Anya? Dawn? She'll want to know." "Anya said she'll be here in a minute. And I don't know where Dawn is. We'll find her once we've found Buffy."  
  
The door of the crypt opened, and Anya came in.  
  
"I'm here. But I'm not sure I like this After what she did. she won't want to come back. (Quietly) And I know I don't want her to." "Anya," said Willow, "Come on. She may be in trouble." "SO??! She killed Xander! She killed him. I. don't like her."  
  
Willow looked away.  
  
"Anya. Xander's been dead 14 yrs now. Buffy's sorry. I know she is. It was an accident."  
  
Anya opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the door opened. There stood Tara, and just behind her was Giles. In his wheelchair.  
  
"Hi." Called Tara. "Hey. What happened? Why didn't you tell us?" "Willow calm down," croaked Giles, "This happenned a long time ago. I was jumped by a Gregorshian demon 13 yrs ago. We fought and he beat me. I was lucky to get away."  
  
Tara looked uncomfortable, and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Giles shopt her a look.  
  
"Well. the trackers over there. Spike can show it to you."  
  
Spike, Giles and Anya went into the other room, and Willow and Tara sat down on the couch.  
  
"Its been a long time." Said Willow. "Yes too long." "What have you been doing?" "Not much. Josh is staying with a friend." "Yes. Tara. Is that what really happened? I don't mean to be. but you looked." "OH WILLOW! I shouldn't tell you this, but it was Buffy who." "WHAT?" "Willow, please be quiet. If Rupert finds out I told you this, he'll be mad. Anyway, it wasn't Buffy's fault. It was quite soon after Xander, and I guess she was confused." "My God. I can't believe Buffy would do that. What if she's still like that?" "Willow, wait. There's more. Before Josh, we had another child, a girl, called Sarah." "You never told me." "I know. That was because 2 days after Buffy attacked Giles, she killed Sarah. Giles got so mad that I thought he was going to kill her. But the point is, I don't think Giles is over it. Every time he hears Buffys name, he tenses. I think he might be dangerous." "You think he might try to kill Buffy? Tara, no. He wouldn't do that. Would he? Tara?"  
  
*******************  
  
Didya like it? Very dramatic huh? And don't worry, there's gonna be plenty more where that came from. Please remember to R&R! Next chapter will be posted when I have 35 reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded, it feels like years since I've actually been on fan fiction, so everybody's probably forgotten me, but if you're still here, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS. Duh.  
  
Buffy curled into a tighter ball as the dust cloud grew closer. She knew she only had a few seconds before it reached her, and every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run. But she knew she couldn't.  
  
The cloud stopped a few feet away from her, and dissipated. Inside was her Mom, her Dad, Willow, Tara, and Giles, all with angry faces. As they moved closer to her, Willow started to speak.  
  
"How could you Buffy? You bitch! You're an evil. thing! How could you do such things and still live?" Her face contorted with rage, Willow moved forwards, with the others waiting behind. "Come on you bitch! Hit me! You know you want to! You're evil! That's what you're supposed to do!"  
  
She grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her up. Then she punched her in the gut, and moved back. Buffy's Mom and Dad were next. They insulted her, told her she wasn't good enough for them, she was evil, and they could never love her. Tara did the same. Then Willow stepped forwards again.  
  
"For God's sake Buffy! Why can't you just accept what you are? You're pathetic! Trying to be good, when you know you're not. Why fight it?"  
  
Buffy just stood there, staring at Willow.  
  
Willow whistled., and instantly, the whole of Buffy's class at Sunnydale High, and all of her friends form Doublemeat Palace appeared.  
  
"Well," said Willow, "If you can't accept what you are, then we're just gonna have to show you." "Willow."  
  
But Willow ignored her, and screamed, "ATTACK!"  
  
The huge crowd rushed forward. Buffy was surrounded by people she knew, hitting her punching her, insulting her. She swivelled around, and saw Larry, who had been eaten by the mayor.  
  
"It's your fault Buffy! It wasn't that you couldn't save me, it's that you didn't want to!" He punched her in the head.  
  
They were all screaming at her, pressing forward, trying to reach her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Buffy screamed. Something inside her snapped. Her anger and madness flowed free through her veins, and she fought back, hard and fast. She moved quickly, snapping necks with her bare hands, punching trough people, so quickly, she couldn't even see what she was doing.  
  
Someone's arm shot over her shoulder, just missing her head. She grabbed it, and twisted the person over so that they were in front of her. She stamped on their head, cracking their skull, and ignored the blood pouring over her feet.  
  
She whirled around, ready for another attack, but none came. It was only then that she stopped and stepped back, realising what she had done. Carnage was all around her, the bodies of her friends like bloodied and broken.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Buffy collapsed to the floor, in shock. But she wasn't shocked at what she had done. She was shocked that shed didn't care.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Ooo-ooh. Bet ya didn't see that coming. Oh dear. What will happen now? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heeellooo. Sorry about the delay, admin deleted one of my stories and I haven't been able to upload for a while.  
  
A/N2: Umm, in case you're a silly little bean and you don't understand the bits with Buffy, it's kinda like a dream or a hallucination that she's having. Don't worry, it will all become much clearer with time. Sorry I didn't make that clear before.  
  
Dawn slammed shut the door of her apartment, shaking with rage. That stupid idiot who was in charge of travel arrangements had messed it up again. She was supposed to be heading to San Fransicso tomorrow, where Buffy was heading in a boat. But, the guy had mesed up the details, and now she had only half an hour to het to the airport.  
  
*I wonder what she'll be like. Will she still lo.* The thought came unbidden into Dawn's head and she quickly pushed it aside. *NO, I musn't think like that. I've got a job to do. Even if I still love her, deep down.* Dawn slammed her fist on the table, angry at herself. "Come on Dawn, get a grip!" she whispered. *She killed Xander, remember? And Giles' kid. She deserves to die. She's just lucky that we have another plan for her.* Dawn finished packing her bag, grabbed her keys, and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
The journey to the airport was long, and if it hadn't been for the tv and bar in the back of the company limozine, Dawn was sure she would have died from anxiety.  
  
She arrived in San Fransisco at 7:30 in the evening. The night air felt cool on her face as she hurried towards the parked car. Her secretary had told her that he had arranged for the car to be there, and had put the address of the hotel on the dashboard.  
  
Something cracked not far behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing there. *It's just your imagination.* Slightly freaked, Dawn took her keys out of her bag and ran the last few metres to the car. Just as she was about to pu the key into the lock, a hand gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Aaah!" Dawn screamed, turning around. "Sorry, I just wondered if you had any spare change." "Oh, yeah, I do, you just scared me." Dawn reached into her purse, then looked up. "Sorry, actually, I don't have." Her voice trailed off as she stared up into the face before her.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: I'm reeaaaaaally sorry this chapter is so short, I can't seem to write for long periods of time. Anyways, I hope you liked it! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry about the inconstant updating thang, so here's two chapters for the price of one to make it up to ya.  
  
A/N2: Also, its come to my attention that I've never thanked you for all of your reviews, its great to have your support and know I'm not just writing this pour moi!  
  
OK, here's the bit you came here for!  
  
************  
  
Recap: Last Scooby Gang chapter, Tara told Willow that Giles might be looking to kill Buffy! Ooh!  
  
"I'm sorry, Will, I don't know. I don't think he could, but." said Tara. "Oh God. I just can't imagine Giles killing someone. Especially not Buffy, even if she did kill his kid." "I know."  
  
Suddenly, Spike ran into the room holding the tracker, closely followed by Anya and Giles. "Willow, I think it works!" said Anya excitedly, "We a scarping of Giles' skin on it and it showed everywhere that he's been going!"  
  
Willow jumped up, forgetting for a moment the conversation that she and Tara had been having. "Really? That's great! We've got so much to do, I'll go and book the plane tickets."  
  
Spike put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Pet, we don't know where she is. How do you know where to book the tickets to?" "Well, erm."she stammered, "I kinda used magic." "WHAT?!? Willow, you know vampires shouldn't use magic! It always backfires!" "I know Spike, I'm sorry, but that was the only way. We're going to San Francisco."  
  
********  
  
So?!? What didya think? Before ya say anything, as a special treat, here's another chapter!  
  
********  
  
A loud noise awoke her. Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes. "Go away." she mumbled, "You're giving me a headache." The noise came again, this time accompanied by a voice. "Hello? Are you ok in there? You'll probably need to start getting your stuff together, we'll be there soon." *Oh. Just the cabin boy.* "Oh, ok, thanks."  
  
Slowly, Buffy stood up. Her left arm stung, and she saw a deep gash in it. The blood was dried around it. Buffy went to the sink in the corner of the room and started to wash it. "So, what happened this time?" She asked her reflection. "Or don't I want to know?"  
  
Suddenly, the images flooded back to her. Her *friends* attacking her. Her hitting them. Their bodies. But this time, Buffy felt no remorse. After all, it wasn't real, was it? And it wasn't her fault either. They had attacked her first.  
  
Buffy grabbed her duffel bag and headed out of her cabin door. The night air was cool on her face. She walked down the road and towards the bar over the street. IT was seedy, grey and filled with ugly looking drunk guys. There was no name on the door. As she walked in, the first thing that hit her was the smell. A very familiar smell. Dried blood?  
  
There were stains of it on the floor. Unbothered, Buffy walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. It was thick, green, and had a slight taste of mint. *Disgusting*  
  
Buffy put it down and stood up to go to the bathroom. She wobbled her way towards a door, almost falling over. *That must've been some strong stuff*  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, Buffy opened the door. "Hi Buffy." Said her sister.  
  
******  
  
Wow, that chapter was a whole page! Go me! So?????? Tell me what ya thought! Just click on that wonderful little button down there. You see, that one? Good good. 


End file.
